American Godzilla (Reader) in Remnant (ON HOLD)
by Dark The Bunny
Summary: Before Zilla was killed on the bridge. Where Zilla's nest was blown up, a egg that was not hatched was engulfed within the explosion. Exactly when that happened the egg somehow got transported to the world of Remnant. How will the people of Remnant fair against a 120/170 ft high irradiated lizard? What if a certain teen was able to tame it due to their unique eyes?


**A/N - I am currently a tad bit new to FanFiction, as well as to making stories and all that. So if I made any mistakes, let me know in the reviews and I will try to correct those errors. Same with me writing stuff that might be a part of another story. Without further a due lets get to the** **story!**

**-SUMMARY-  
**  
(3RD POV) When the U.S. military blew up Zilla's nest, an unhatched egg somehow was transported to the world of remnant by unknown means. The said egg appeared within the Forever Fall's forest, between Vale's borders and the ocean. When it was transported, the surrounding area emitted strong amounts of unknown energy (to remnant they wouldn't know what it is, Radioactive energy, very dangerous.) but not long after, the unknown energy disappeared without a trace that it wasn't even there before. Of course, it didn't go unnoticed by Ozpin. Suddenly, A small crack appears on it...

**-END OF SUMMARY-**

**-1RST POV OF OZPIN-**

As the day started in Beacon Ozpin gets a notification on his scroll about a sudden unknown energy spike emits somewhere between Vale and the ocean next to Forever fall. The energy was emitting as a small circle-like shape. In which making Ozpin very confused. Ozpin begun thinking about what it could be.

'What could this be...?' he thought. 'Better send RWBY to find out what it was.' Ozpin then calls out for team RWBY to come to his office not long after they began class. A few moments later, team RWBY arrive at Ozpin's office. "Team RWBY, I've got a mission for you." Ozpin said "What would that be?" Ruby said in enthusiasm "A sudden power or energy spike happened in an area between Vale and the ocean just outside Forever Fall." "And you want us to go check it out?" Yang said "yes, I'm sure you all are more than capable of looking for the source or cause of it." "Don't worry Ozpin, team RWBY is on it!" ruby yells out in enthusiasm once again. " Could you not yell that in our ears?! I mean we're right here!" Weiss says in slight irritation "sorry.." Ruby says in a low tone "well, the coordinates should be on your scrolls... Now." they all each receive a notification, telling them they got it.

**-TIME SKIP, brought to you by... a Chibi Zilla roaring at Chibi Weiss, causing Weiss to go flying off with flailing arms and screaming.-**

**-1RST POV OF RUBY ROSE-**

"So... What do you guys think that is?" I said, hoping to strike up a conversation "Ruby, for all we know.. It could honestly be anything." Blake says "Guys, why are talking about what it could be when we could be talking about other things? It's not like anything is going to happen to it." Yang says when suddenly the energy spike stops without a trace "Yang... You just had to jinx it." Weiss said "how was I suppose to know that would happen?!" Yang says in a loud type of tone. "We could just go to where it was at..." I said "I agree" Blake adds on "alright." Weiss and Yang says at the same time. Causing them to look at each other confusingly. They all then continue onward to the spot it was coming from.

We finally arrived, but what we see is... Blacken trees? "Guys... why is the trees over here all burnt?" Weiss speaking out what everyone was thinking, getting a shrug from the rest. "Well whatever had happened here, looks recent. Not to mention the smoke coming from the trees." Blake says in a matter of fact tone. "I guess we go on through?" Yang said before everyone starts moving through the burnt up trees looking around. A sudden sound of something cracking comes from the right of them, causing everyone to look into that direction. What they see is some sort of big egg that is grayish brown (if I got that wrong, sorry couldn't really find any images of what the egg looks like) it's also a tad bit taller than them. It also appears that the egg was starting to hatch.

**-1RST POV OF BABY ZILLA- **i suddenly woke up inside a.. Let's just say it's dark, hard, cold, and warm. I had the feeling to break out of whatever this is. I begin head butting the side of it while using my arms to help me break out. As soon as I felt my head within an odd breeze. I let out a slight roar for my mom. But she never came.. Why? I also feel very hungry. I begin pushing out more to land onto a weird feeling ground. I got back up slightly wobbling trying to gain balance. Once I was able to stand I start to look at my surroundings. While doing so, I see 4 odd looking staring at me oddly not that far away. When I locked eyes on the thing with black and red on it, I see Silver looking eyes before... **(CLIFF HANGER! Sorry that this chapter was so short, I wanted to take a break from writing this, but I published this chapter so you guys can read it before I work on the rest and maybe mention some mistakes I may or may not have made. Have a good one! ;D)**


End file.
